Her Mafia Boss
by Nalu4life1317
Summary: A mysterious girl transferred into a new school. Not just a new school, the worst possible school there could be in the entire country. - Academy. Not only did she make a rather interesting entrance to the school on the day of the school's entrance ceremony, she also made quite an image on the young, world-known, and popular mafia boss. Natsu Dragneel
1. chapter 1

Chapter: No one messes with us

Magnolia High. The worst school ever recorded in history. The worst of the worst high school students are only allowed to apply and get accepted. It's not only a high school, but also the second-hand base of the ruthless Mafia Fairy Tail. The boss is known as the coldest man, well technically boy since he's 17, Natsu Dragneel.

Down the hall on the third floor of Magnolia High is the school's main office. A tall and curvy girl is waiting to get her paperwork done, so she can get her schedule. Her bright blonde hair had dark pink tips and her lips were covered in clear glossy lip gloss. She had jet black ripped jeans and a black, shoulder-less long sleeve crop top. She had a gold key necklace hanging from her neck and a blood-red choker than matched her heels. It was clear that she was dressed to impress.

"Ms. Heartfilia, the headmaster will now see you." The raven haired secretary said as she pointed to the black door on her left. The girl said nothing as she got up on opened the door without knocking. Sitting there was a short, old, grey headed man with a long mustache. On his desk, sat his name: Makarov Dreyer.

'Wow another one of these brats," whispered Master Makarov under his breath. He looked up at the girl and could feel the coldness from her eyes, but he saw that she was crying out for help. "At least I help them stay off those darn streets."

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. You have filled out all the requirements for this institution but there seems to be something missing. You don't have your parents signatures on any of the paper work. That might be a problem," said Makarov as he flipped through the scattered papers on his desk.

"I was told that I would get into this school no questions asked Master Makarov. My parents are a rather sensitive topic, so I would not like to talk about them. Is there anything else?" Lucy asked the Master Makarov. He shook his head, but he was sure that sooner or later she would be forced to let down that tight guard if hers.

"That's all for now Ms. Heartfilia. Please go back to the front desk and there you will receive your schedule for the year. Thank you applying and I hope you enjoy your experience we have to offer." Master Makarov said as she continued to look through Lucy's paperwork. Lucy gave Master Makarov a slight nod and went back to the main office. There she saw a raven-headed boy talking to the secretary.

"For the last time Mr. Fullbuster, I can't change your schedule. The year has already begun and everyone else has already been assigned to their class. I'm sorry but I can't help you." Said the secretary with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Come on Pamala, you know you can just call me Gray, but you gotta help me in some way. Gildarts beats my ass every time I don't have his homework done." Gray said as he dropped himself onto the desk pretending to be exhausted. He turned his head and saw Lucy standing there with a blank stare. "Who the fuck are you?" Lucy ignored Gray and went straight to Pamala's desk.

"Master Makarov said that I would get my schedule from you."Lucy said as she put out her hand to receive it. Pamala nodded and handed her the paper. Gray food there dumb-founded trying to process what just happened. No girl has been able to willing ignore him and here is this girl who treated him like he was some sort of pest that wasn't important enough to be bothered with. He didn't like it.

"Hey listen you. I asked you a question and around here they get answered." Gray said as he yanked Lucy's arm towards him. He saw that she wasn't surprised at what he just did. He then looked down at hee neck and saw her golden key necklace. He wanted to rip it off to teach her a valuable lesson about the kind of people that goes to this school. Just when he was about to grab the necklaces, Lucy snatched his hand and broke his ring finger. "You bitch" he shouted and lunges at her. Lucy simply moved to the side and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks Pamala" she stopped and murmured. "I'll be right back there's something I left in Bubbles"

The secretary squeezed here slightly in confusion as she said "Bubbles?"

Gray walked into Gildarts's classroom while he was teaching. Blood was dripping from his broken finger and a pink-headed man stared at him. Gray glanced back at the boy and went to drop himself into the seat next to him.

"Talk." Said the pink-headed man. He had fury in his eyes. No one messes with his members. No one dares to think to even try. Because he was known as fear itself. Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Don't Deal With Pests Like You

"So are ya gonna tell me what happened to your bitchy little finger?" Natsu said with a straight face while facing the front of the classroom.

"New Bitch. Had the balls to ignore me." Gray said as he looked as his finger and try to pop the bone back into place. As he was messing around with the broken body part, an orange headed boy by he name of Leo decided to turn around.

"Woah what the fuck happened to you?" Said Leo as he picked up his mechanical pencil and poke at he wound. Gray grabbed the pencil and snapped it in half. He glared at Leo before going back to fixing his finger. "Chill dude just wanted to know what happened"

"New bitch. I caught a glance at her schedule. She's supposed to be in this class." Gray said but then he immediately turned away and looked out the window. Realizing he just told his boss and friend that he was assaulted by a girl of all people. Man that had to be embarrassing.

"Wait wait, a girl did that to you? Seriously?!" Leo yelled while laughing. He had one hand in his stomach and the other in his desk to ease he pain of laughter and keep him from falling from his chair.

"Mr. Lion, I know you don't want me to send you to Headmaster Makarov's office." Mr. Gildarts said while he was writing practice questions on the board. Leo immediately turned around and drew an invisible zip close on his mouth when he saw Gildarts glance back at him. Gray snickered at his comrade's actions, but then it went away when he saw Natsu's raised eyebrow.

"It's a new blonde chick. I met her in the office. She either has some serious skills or she really doesn't care that much about her own life. She probably came to this school to meet you boss." Gray said while he finally got his finger to become in again.

"Alright you brats. New student here. So shut your faces, pay attention, and let her introduce herself." Gildarts shouted, then he went to his desk and sat down with his feet on the table. He then pulled out his phone and started scrolling. The whole class scowled as they saw their teacher was being a hypocrite.

"Lucy." Was all the blonde girl said as she looked around for an empty seat.

"Woah you didn't tell me she was smokin'" Leo said as threw a flirtatious wink at Lucy. She glanced at him and just stared. She was sure that she saw him somewhere before.

"Just take Mr. Lion's seat since he thinks this is a free period." Mr. Gildarts said as he just waved his hand to Leo and the other still scrolling through his phone. Lucy nodded and walked up to Leo's desk and lift up his chair causing him to fall over and break his blue glasses. Leo looked up at her with shock. 'Did this witch really just do that?' He thought.

"Should have gotten up when you saw me walking." Lucy said as she sat down and opened a blank notebook to start taking notes. Gildarts looked up from his phone and saw what happened. His eyes widen with surprise. He didn't think that Leo would actually move from his seat or that Lucy would have the balls to throw him out herself. He wasn't ready for another one of those troublemakers.

"You heard the woman. Now move it" said Gildarts. Leo picked up his broken blue glasses and went to sit in the back. He threw himself in the seat, crossed his arms, and started to glare at Lucy.

"She's no woman. She's just a girl with assets." Natsu said under his breath. But loud enough for Lucy to hear. He was kind of impressed that she had guts to harm two of his comrades, but he didn't like that a newbie was calling all the shots when she wasn't even here for a full day.

"Shut up you pest." Lucy whispered but made sure that Natsu clearly heard the words that came out of our mouth. Natsu eyes slanted in anger. She dare talk back to him? She dares to call him such a lowly name? Did she have a death wish? Cause boy it was surly about to come true.

Natsu stares at Gildarts until he caught his attention. Gildarts looked at Natsu with a serious expression and nodded. Natsu was about to kill this chick with a nasty attitude, but he didn't need anyone but his members in he room.

"Alright everyone you know the drill. Move it. Gildarts stood up and said. Following him were about five regular school members who didn't want any part of what was about to happen. Left in the classroom was Natsu, Gray, Leo, two white-headed girls and a girl with blazing red hair. It was rather a small class since not many choose to attend.

"Who do you think you are ya bitch? Do you know who this man is?" Leo stood up and said as she walked towards his past desk. "You really shouldn't toy with us." Leo continued as he grabbed Lucy by the neck and attempted to lift her up.

"Hurry up and kill her Leo, we don't have all day." Said a red-headed girl as she crossed her arms.

"I'm tryin Erza, but the bitch is is heavy." Leo said as he put his second hand around her neck and attempted to lift her up again. Lucy merely chuckled and simply took her and grab Leo's leg causing him to fall and smash his head on the metal pole of the desk. He was knocked unconscious.

"And here I thought it was going to be a peaceful day." Lucy got up and smirked as bit as she stretched her arms and cracked her shoulders.

"Lisanna, Mira, surround her. She must have some serious strength if she was able to resist Leo's chokehold." Erza demanded as she jumped out of her seat and ran to guard Natsu. No matter what happens she considers everyone a threat and Natsu's safety is her first priority. Natsu sat back and crossed his arms. He was surprised that she was able to knock Leo unconscious without even breaking a sweat. But he smirked at the idea that she was going to be dead within minutes for messing with Fairy Tail.

'What a loss' Natsu thought, 'she would have been great to have in bed'

All of a sudden a loud crash was heard outside and an annoying alarm started. BEP BOO BEP BOO. Lucy's smirked was wiped from her face when she realized where the sound was actually coming from. She immediately took Mira and Lisanna's head and smashed it together. She picked up a chair and smashed it into the window. The chair barely missing Natsu by a centimeter, it didn't startled him but Erza was caught by surprise and ducked and grabbed Natsu as she went down.

Lucy ran towards the window and stooped down on the window pane. She looked down and saw that two people were stealing her motorcycle.

"Wait." Natsu said as he got up and Erza dropped to the floor. "I need to speak with you."

Lucy looked back and got down from the window pane. She walked towards Natsu and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. She stared deep into his eyes and smirks as she leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips. She then forced her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around trying to get a response. As soon she felt him starting to kiss her back she immediately backed up. She tiptoed and whispered into his ears "Later Mr. Dragneel" She then ran through to the window and jumped straight through it.

"Damn that chick is something else." Leo said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Bubbles! You bastards get back here!" Everyone in the classroom heard Lucy yell outside.

"Looks like this year won't be as boring as I thought it would be." Natsu said to himself as he stood by the window and watched the blond run behind the motorcycle "maybe I'll keep this one"

Lisanna sat up and stared at Natsu with a glare.

"Not again"


End file.
